Te Regalo Mi Corazón
by WiseMysticalAngel
Summary: ¿qué es lo que siente seya cuando se revela la identidad de Serena y son obligados a no verse?


TE REGALO MI CORAZON……

Querida Serena:

Estos días en los que he estado sin ti, sin poder verte ni hablarte, han sido todo un martirio, no sé si puedas creerme que tan solo tu presencia me basta para sentirme feliz, y ahora, toda mi felicidad se ha ido con tu ausencia, sé que tuviste tus razones para no revelarme que eras una Sailor, que eras Sailor Moon, por dios, si yo mismo no te dije quién era… y no te juzgo por ello, al contrario, me alegro que compartamos algo más, el hecho de tener identidades secretas…. No comparto el pensamiento de Taiki y Yaten en que ustedes representen alguna amenaza para nosotros, o que deban luchar solas por su planeta, sé lo que es perder tu hogar, y por eso quisiera ayudarlas, pero en este momento me es muy difícil….

Ahora estoy sentado, frente al escritorio donde compongo mis canciones, Yaten y Taiki hablan del enemigo en la sala, pero no soy de mucha ayuda si ando en otro mundo, así que opté por dejarles el asunto a ellos y tratar de despejar mi mente escribiendo algo, pero solo se me ocurre pensar en ti, ¡Es tan difícil sacarte de mi mente!... ¿Qué me has hecho Serena Tsukino?... solo puedo pensar en tu sonrisa de ángel, en tus cabellos rubios, en tus inocentes ojos azules…. Te extraño mi bombón…

Sé que ahora pasas por un momento difícil y no quisiera ser un lío más para ti… pero ¿sabes una cosa?... Te quiero, te quiero bombón… te quiero y mil veces te quiero… parece que te he querido desde siempre, parece que te quisiera de toda una eternidad… te juro que luche por verte solo como una  buena amiga, porque sabía de tus sentimientos, pero ¿quién manda en el corazón?... te juro que luche contra mi mismo, pero parece ser que perdí la batalla.

Mis hermanos me dicen que qué hago pensando en ti, que no me convienes, que es irreal, que no hay nada que pueda hacer,  ¿por qué lo hago?... No lo sé, desde que llegué a este planeta algo me llamo la atención en ti… y por más que digan lo que digan, sigues en mí, sigues arrasándome con toda fuerza….

Mis hermanos me han exigido que no me vea contigo desde que se reveló tu identidad, y tal vez en un principio traté de que ellos vieran en ti lo que yo y cambiaran de opinión, pero son tercos y desconfiados, más ahora lo agradezco,  el pensar en ti sin estar contigo, me han ayudado a entender que NO HAY OPORTUNIDAD, todo ha sido solo una ilusión, una bonita ilusión creada en mi mente, un sueño que no compartías conmigo… no podía entender  como era que sufrías y amabas tanto a alguien que no se molestaba en responder tus cartas, verte llorar por él me hacía daño, me sentía impotente ante tu dolor mientras solo quería verte feliz y sonreír, por eso quise estar a tu lado, pensando que por momentos pudiera brindarte un poco de la felicidad que él te quitaba, y la verdad creí conseguirlo, pero ahora me doy cuenta que solo me engañaba, creyendo solo lo que quería creer… porque en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que no podía conseguir nada, que él y sólo él tendría la posibilidad de alegrarte el alma, y yo no podía ser más que un actor representando mi acto para que aplaudieras…

Sabía que el amor entre ustedes dos iba más allá de un simple noviazgo... pero mientras mi amor por ti crecía, me volvía más ciego, no quería ver que estaba ahí contigo solo para apaciguar tu dolor, y que realmente, aunque me dijeras que me querías, solo podías verme como un amigo, un amigo que te brindaba el apoyo que necesitabas en los momentos difíciles, qué tonto al pensar que en algún momento pensaste en mí como algo más…

Pero no te culpo de nada bombón, el culpable soy yo por fijarme en ti cuando sabía que tu corazón era de otro, culpable soy yo por creer que dos planetas de por medio no iban a ser problema, culpable soy yo por permitir que el sentimiento que había por ti creciera, yo y solo yo he sido el culpable… más aun así te quiero…

Sé que pronto llegará el momento decisivo de enfrentarnos a Galaxia y después de eso no tendremos nada que hacer aquí, noche tras noche pienso en eso, pienso en el hecho de no verte nunca más y mi corazón se niega a aceptarlo, más la razón dice otra cosa…

¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

Antes de conocerte no le daba demasiada importancia al amor, pensaba en él como un  sentimiento bonito, lleno de cursilerías, ajeno a mí… en lo que viví en mi planeta, nunca me intereso demasiado una mujer como tú, sí, admiraba la belleza de todas, y tal vez alguna llego a llamarme la atención… pero no fue más que eso, no fue en nada parecido con lo que siento ahora, esa necesidad de ti que me desespera, el querer sentir tu presencia a mi lado, el no importarme cuanto pienses en el, mientras estés conmigo y pueda creer que eres mía… pero ahora siento que no puedo más… mi único deseo es protegerte de todo daño, verte feliz… pero verte feliz significa que estés con otro… yo no puedo darte nada, menos cuando me vaya… y ese es un pensamiento que me ha estado matando… ¿Qué hago entonces? ¿Qué hago con lo que siento?... ¿qué hago con el deseo de saber de ti?... mi mente y mi corazón se han hecho todo un enredo…

No sabes cuanto quisiera que me llamaras, que me buscaras, que me dijeras que te he hecho tanta falta como tú a mi, que no te importa todo lo que nos quiere separar, que quieres seguir a mi lado…. Pero…. ¿es eso posible?... Como siempre, obtengo dos respuestas, la que quiere ver el corazón y la que dice la razón… pero ahora mi corazón no es confiable, y la razón me dice: NO y sé que es verdad, otras veces he querido ver en ti comportamientos que me digan que ves en mí a alguien más que un amigo, que me digan que soy importante para ti, pero solo he logrado engañarme… la verdad es que solo hay una persona que te interesa en este momento…y esa es Darién Chiba… ese hombre a quién envidio tanto, pero que no puedo odiar, porque no me es posible odiar lo que quieres…

Solo me queda por decirte una cosa y esa es: Gracias, gracias Serena Tsukino por permitirme estar a tu lado, gracias por aceptar "Mi amistad", gracias por dejarme conocerte….

Yo mientras tanto trataré de disfrutar del tiempo que me quede aquí en la tierra, cantando mis canciones para encontrar a la princesa, me concentraré en mis deberes como sailor… en la misión que debemos cumplir… Y tal vez después intente olvidarte, buscaré a la mujer que pueda darme el amor que he querido de ti, no importa si tengo que ver a mil mujeres antes, buscaré a esa que es para mi, tú me has despertado ese deseo de amor y ahora ya no puedo dormirlo…

Te deseo que seas feliz…

TE QUIERO Y MÁS TE QUIERO 

TE AMO….

Te regalo mi corazón, antes de destruirlo…

Por siempre tuyo…

Seya 

Nota de la Autora: Bien, quiero que me den su opinión con respecto a este fic que se me ocurrió escribir en un momento… dejen sus reviews por favor!! Ahhhh y no crean que he abandonado mi otro fic "QUÉ PASARÁ MAÑANA", solo ando un poco demorada, tengan paciencia, ya actualizaré…..

Con cariño….

Moonlight


End file.
